The present invention relates generally to drawn arc welding.
When work pieces, such as sheet metal are affixed together using an adhesive (forming a joint between the two work pieces), there may be situations where a repair is needed if a discrepancy may exist in the adhesive joint. To repair such a discrepancy, rivets or screws may be used to repair the joint. Others may have tried to bond a stud to one of the work pieces in an attempt to repair the joint, but this may not be as good of a repair as is desired.